Forgotten Memories
by SymphonyOfDarkness
Summary: My first fanfic! After Margret has been kidnapped and missing for 1 year, Mordecai has never been the same. But when she shows up one day, she's lost her memory. Can Mordecai help Margret regain her memory, or is she going to stay like this? And who was the mysterious kidnapper? ON HIATUS. (for now)
1. Margret's Back

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, that I found on my computer while looking through it. My internet and cable had been shut down, and well, I had nothing else to really do. This first part is in Mordecai's POV, the rest is in nobody's.**

**Some files had been had problems, so I will find a way to access those files. Also, the story had no ending, so I will finish** **that. **

**One last thing, I will try to get a proper profile page set up, because it is blank right now. Anyways, on with the story.**

Chapter One: Margret's Return

It has been a year since Margret's disappearance. Ever since, I had never been the same, never been myself. Here's what happened.  
It was a cold, winter night, and I was dropping by Margret's apartment. When I had came in, I had knocked on the door, but no one answered. I tried calling her, and texting her, but I got no response. That's when I noticed that the door was unlocked, and I will never forget what I saw when I opened the door, and just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine now. Broken glass, tipped furniture, torn curtains, the whole place a complete mess. I had called 911, worried out of my mind, and since then, the only thing that drives me forward, is the possibility that she might still be out there, the possibility that she may still be alive.

*RING* *RING*

It was Eileen. Mordecai stopped typing the letter he was writing, and what she said next almost made Mordecai faint on the spot.

"Mordecai, come to to the coffee shop, quick!"

"What happened?"

"Margret's back!"


	2. Lost Within Myself

**A/N: The only non-corrupted files were Chapters 4 and 6. So I'll have to rewrite the fic, and though 4 and 6 remain intact, the way I have it planned out, It's not going to go the way I have, so 4 and 6 would make no sense.**

Chapter 2: Lost Within Myself

"What! I'll be right over!"

Mordecai sped out of the park, but was stopped by Benson at the gate.

"Where do you think you're doing, Mordecai?"

"Benson, it's important! The love of my life had been missing for a year, and now she's back. Please let me go Benson, it's really means a lot to me."

Benson saw the look of desperation on his face and in his eyes, and decided to let him go

"Fine, but you'd better be back by 5 to FINISH YOUR WORK!"

"Thanks, Benson", he said as he sped off, leaving the gumball machine in his dust.

**At The Coffee Shop**

"Margaret!", Mordecai said, with excitement and joy that his lost girlfriend, the person Mordecai found out that makes his life worth living, was back. Mordecai threw his arms around her, but what she did almost killed Mordecai to hear

"Get off of me! And who's the hell is Margret? I was told my name was Nicole, and I don't know who you are."

"WHAT? You don't remember me?", Mordecai said with angst, and a hint of anger and fury, as the love of his life was obviously suffering from amnesia .

"Margaret, it's me, your boyfriend, Mordecai!"

"What? I don't remember you. All I remember is waking up in my apartment, not much else from there. I found out that this is where I worked, and just came here to work."

"Margaret, no...", Mordecai said in sorrow, but there was no time for anyone to hear it, because he ran out the door, back to the house, and away from all that had just happened at that coffee shop.


	3. 1 Week Later

**A/N: I'm running low on creativity, but this idea popped into my mind, so I'm going to write it down. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, these chapters are really short, I plan on making longer chapters, I'm not sure what to do for this, but if I come up with more, well... story, it should be a suitable chapter. Also I realized that none of the park workers besides Mordecai and Benson have showed up, so I plan on adding them this chapter.**

Chapter 3: 1 Week Later

Mordecai woke up, feeling crappy as usual, and set off for another miserable day of work. Rigby woke up one hour after Mordecai did, got up, and made himself some toast (which he burned), and coffee. Mordecai was already doing his assigned chores, and then was greeted by Rigby, who was sick of Mordecai's "I'm-too-depressed-about-Margret-to-do-anything-or-say-anything" attitude, so he decided to get Mordecai to cheer up.

"Mordecai. Mordecai. Mordecai! MORDECAI!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Mordecai, I'm sick of you being so depressed over Margaret. Can't you just get over her already?"

"You don't understand. I was in love with Margaret for years, and to this day, I still am, then she disappeared. Now she's back, and her memory's lost for what seems to be forever. Margaret means the world to me, but now that her memory is gone, it feels like Margaret, the person I fell in love with in the first place, is gone too,"

"Fine, fine, I'll stop"

Rigby shut up the rest of that morning. After the guys finished most of the chores, they took a break, but it was around noon, so they decided to go down to the coffee shop to get something to eat. On the long drive down (long because, well, they are riding in a golf cart) , Mordecai realized that Margaret was still alive, and he was convinced that her memory was still in there somewhere.

"Hello, Nicole and Eileen", Mordecai said, rolling his eyes at the notion of calling Margaret by the name Nicole.

A "Hello", came from both Nicole (A/N: I'm going to refer to Margret as Nicole until she regains her memory (it will happen later) , unless it is in Mordecai's thoughts ) and Eileen.

"Can I have a coffee with a shot of espresso?"

"Sure, coming right up"

Mordecai sat at the table, trying to think of something that will jog Margaret's memory, when he remembered the butt dial ringtone. He dialed Margaret's number, and the ringtone started playing.

[Insert Ringtone Here (couldn't find the lyrics)]

"Huh?", said a confused Nicole "This sounds famili- Aaah!", Nicole screamed with a splitting headache, as if she was trying to take in something major that had just happened... She was having a flashback.

CUE FLASHBACK

It was a warm summer evening, leaning over a railing surrounding the edge of Crystal Cliff (made up location by me) were Mordecai and Margaret.

"Wow, this is a nice view. You can see the Parkside River from here. I'm so glad I agreed to come with you", said an astonished Margaret

"Yeah... It is a beautiful view..." But Mordecai's thoughts weren't on the view of the River. He was staring at the red robin next to him, whose face, to Mordecai, looked beautiful lit by the setting sun.

"Margaret, I... I think I..."

"Mordecai, are you okay?"

"Margaret, I think I'm in love with you"

Margret leaned in, along with Mordecai, and for about 10 seconds, the best 10 seconds of Mordecai and Margaret's life, their beaks met, and Margaret said

"I love you too, Mordecai"

END FLASHBACK

"Nothing... I think I just have a headache... Can I go back home, I don't feel so good...", said a dazed and confused Nicole

"I'll see if I can get our boss to let you out early", said Eileen

Nicole was pondering the meaning of that flashback. Was what happened there... real? Was Mordecai really her boyfriend? And was he telling the truth? Nicole couldn't figure this all out in a day.

"Good news, Nicole (Eileen didn't quite like Margaret calling herself Nicole, either) Our boss give you the rest of the day off"

Margret snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Oh, okay, thanks," and walked out of the coffee shop, and drove down the street, to her apartment, still extremely confused about what had just happened.

"I wonder what's up with Margaret...", thought Mordecai as he got into the cart to drive back to the park, almost as confused as Margaret was

Rigby said "What's on your mind, Mordo?"

"Something's up with Margret. And I'm going to find out."

**So there you have it! This took a hell of a long time to think of. I didn't manage to get all the characters in (I probably will next chapter). Also, I think I'm getting the hang of this whole writing thing. Okay, Symph out, and don't forget to R&R!**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I feel ambitious, and after writing Chapter 3, I had an idea for the next chapter. Also, I think I know how to make a normal-sized chapter now! In fact, I think this chapter may even be longer than normal. Anyways, I have 2 hours to write this before I'm going to bed. I think I can do this. *puts on game face* THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! LET'S GOOOOOO!**

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

_"Something's not right with Margaret. And I'm going to find out what."_

Mordecai went back to the park to finish his day's chores. He finished the day's chores, determined to find out Margaret's problem, he wanted Benson to be on his side, so he completed all of his chores, and ate what he had made himself for dinner, and went to bed, still determined to finish his chores and figure out what she was thinking about.

**8:00 A.M.**

*BLEEP* *BLEEP* *BLEEP*

"Aww, dude, what's going on? You never set the alarm clock"

"Dude, we have to get up to work. Besides, I want to get on Benson's good side so I can get down to the coffee shop to figure out what's Margaret's big deal is"

"Ugh, fine..."

Mordecai made some microwave bacon and toaster waffles, which both Mordecai and Rigby greatly enjoyed. They then got to work, but had problems with Rigby halfway through.

"Aww, what! We still have to clean out Pops's garage! This will take forever! I don't wanna do this, I'm taking a break from this sh*t"

"Rigby! Rigby, get back here! I'll kick your ass!"

"Ugh, now I'll have to clean out the garage myself", he thought as he took every piece of junk out of Pop's garage. Over time, when Mordecai was about a bit more than halfway done with the garage, Mordecai was thinking that Rigby may have been right, that the garage will take forever to clean out, but he remembered why he was doing it, and he had a spark of energy. Speaking of Rigby, where was he? He was gone almost 2 hours, and he probably fell asleep on the couch, watching TV. Mordecai ran into the house, and was about to yell "RIGBY WAKE UP!", when he saw an airhorn lying on the table.

*BLARP*

"Damn it, Mordecai, what was that for?"

"Dude, you fell asleep for 2 hours. I'm still not done with Pops's garage. Do me a solid and help me finish cleaning out Pops's garage."

"Fine, but you owe me a solid."

"Okay dude. Whatever."

The raccoon and the blue jay started going at the piles of crap in Pops's garage. Eventually (It took another hour, and it was now 1:30), the garage was clean, and Mordecai went to Benson to ask for a lunch break.

"Did you two slackers finish cleaning out Pops's garage?"

"Yeeaah we did", said Rigby

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it"

Benson walked over to the garage, and to his surprise it was clear of junk.

"Mordecai and Rigby have really been catching up with their work", thought Benson, as they left the park gate. towards the coffee shop

Nicole (Margret) and Eileen were standing behind the counter of the coffee shop, ready to take customer's orders, and when Mordecai and Rigby (Mordecai specifically) walked in, she tried to not be seen as much as possible.

"Eileen, can you handle the counter? I have to... umm... get more ice for the iced coffee machine."

"Nicole, the iced coffee machine is full. What's wrong?"

Mordecai smiled as he thought he was going to get his answer. Eileen then noticed that Mordecai and Rigby had walked in, and asked

"Mar- I mean, Nicole, is this about Mordecai?"

Nicole's cheeks turned a dark shade of red, as she said

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about.", she stammered

"Nicole, I can see the look on your face. What happened?" Eileen then remembered the fact that she left yesterday because she "had a headache and wasn't feeling good", and Eileen did have her suspicions about that.

"Wait. Is this about your little 'headache' you had yesterday?"

Nicole was about to create another excuse, but then figured out that it was hopeless. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you'd better not tell anyone"

Nicole led Eileen into the back room, and then told her everything that happened yesterday.

"So, you had a flashback about you and Mordecai? That's what that was all about?"

"Yep."

"You need to tell him."

"WHAT? Eileen, there's no way I'm telling him that, Eileen, there's just no way."

By then, all the customers (except Mordecai and Rigby) had left. Mordecai, curious to figure out what had just happened, asked

"Eileen, what just happened"  
"Long story. I can't exactly tell you"

"Okay Eileen"

While Nicole was serving another customer, Eileen texted Mordecai the words "I'll tell you later", and that was enough for Mordecai. While he was reading the text, he realized the time was 2:15.

"Oh shoot", said Mordecai, "I have to get back to the park! Rigby, let's go!"

"Okay", said a Rigby who was busy flirting with Eileen

Normally Mordecai would be teasing Rigby to hell, but he was too preoccupied thinking about what Margaret's problem was, and obsessively checking his phone for missed calls and new text messages.

Mordecai finished his afternoon chores, and, just before he was going to make himself a dinner, he got a phone call. It was Eileen. As Mordecai had hoped, she had told him everything.

"So, Margret had a flashback, and she got all worried about that?"

"Yep"

Just then, Nicole walked in, and said

"Eileen, what are you doing? Who are you calling?"

Eileen dropped her phone out of shock, and Nicole saw the Caller ID as Mordecai.

"Eileen, are you telling Mordecai about..., about... what I told you ?"

"Ummmm... Uhhhh..."

"YOU TOLD HIM, DIDN'T YOU?"

"I'm sorry Nicole! I didn't mean to-"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? YOU ASS!I HATE YOU!"

**Well, this may have taken 1 hour, 30 minutes to write, but I got it done. Also, I like the length of this story, I finally made one with a decent length. Well, that's it for today. R&R -Symph**


	5. Making Amends

**A/N: I read some of the reviews. I had accidentally added the incorrect spelling of Margaret's name. (Derp, wrong button). Spelling/grammar mistakes should be at a minimum now. I hope that this chapter will be better. Thank you for your feedback, it helps.**

Chapter 5: Making Amends

**9:30 A.M.**

"Mordecai! Wake up! I need you to make me food, I'm starving!"

"Wha- Okay Rigby,"

Mordecai got up and toasted some bread, and after they ate, Rigby went to the living room and started playing video games

"Rigby, come on, we need to clean off the park truck today"

"Aww, why do we have to do so much stuff?"

"Rigby, we haven't done anything yet. Stop being lazy and help me clean the truck"

"But I wanna go play some Karate Choppers", Rigby said in a whining voice

"Come on, dude"

"Ugh, fine, I'll come"

The two walked out to the park truck, but it wasn't long before Rigby started complaining, as usual.

"I don't want to do this, I wanna go inside and play video games"

"Stop being such a big baby and just clean the truck."

"Okay, okay, okay, fine"

The duo eventually cleaned off the truck, and by then, it was 11:30

"Dude, we need to still need to pick up the compost at the garden store"

"As long as I don't need to do anything, I'm cool with it"

"Okay, fine"

Mordecai drove down to the garden store, and when he got there, he walked up to the counter.

"We're picking up 2 bags of compost for the Park."

"Okay, go wait outside, we'll be right out with the compost"

"Thanks"

The man put the compost in the back of the cart, and while Mordecai was in there, Rigby fell asleep. Mordecai honked the horn, jolting Rigby up

"Aww dude, my head was right next to the horn. What the hell was that for?"

"We're leaving, Sleeping Beauty. As much as I would love to have you fall out the side of the cart, I'm not going to, Benson would kill me"

"Dude, don't be like that. Let's just go down to the park"

**Back at the Park**

"Benson, here's the bags of compost, I'm going on my lunch break"

"Okay, but you had better be back by 1:30"

"Okay Benson, I'll be back at 1:30"

"Come on Rigby, let's go to the coffee shop"

"Okay, fine"

**At the Coffee Shop**

As Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the cart, and into the coffee shop, Mordecai remembered that he knew about Margaret's flashbacks, but he walked in, still determined to unearth more layers of Margaret's memory, not caring about any awkwardness that results.

"Hi Nicole"

"Mordecai, can I talk to you?"

"Sure", Mordecai replied, confused to what was going on

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking out yesterday. But I thought about it, and I think that I could make it up to you. I realized that you're a good person, and what happened in that flashback, I've learned to accept it as the truth"

"Okay, thanks!", he excitedly said, but he still noticed that Nicole had a... guilty look on her face

"Is something wrong? You look like something is still wrong

"Well... I kicked out Eileen last night..."

"What?"

"I know, its bad, and I don't know where she is now. She didn't show up to work, and isn't answering her phone"

"Let me try calling her"

"If you can call her, tell her that I'm sorry"

Mordecai dialed in Eileen's number, and it rang a few times before he heard the voice of a familiar mole.

"Hello? Mordecai?"

"Where are you? You've been missing since Mar- Nicole kicked you out"

"How did you know that? She hung up the phone before she kicked me out"

"Well, Nicole told me"

"Really? She forgave you that quick?"

"Yeah, and she says she's sorry. She wants to see you down here"

A long pause before Eileen responded "Okay, I'm coming"

"Thanks"

*click*

"She's on her way over here"

"Thanks. Oh, and you can call me Margaret now. I realized that I can trust you, and I heard my name was Margaret in that flashback."

"Okay", Mordecai said, thinking to himself that today had went pretty well.

Eileen showed up, and was immediately greeted by Rigby, then Margaret, then Mordecai

"Eileen, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry I kicked you out yesterday"

"It's okay. I forgive you", she said in spite of all that had happened in the past 24 hours

Things had went pretty well for everyone that day.


End file.
